Yugioh: The Final War
by Super Sayin 4 Yugi
Summary: It's been 5 months since Tea sacrifice to save her former husband Yugi and after that happen Yugi married Rebecca under Tea dying wish. But now more trouble comes ahead for Yugi and The Republic Alliance there is a new emperor born for the Separatists R
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my new and 1st Yugioh story it's also a crossover various anime series

Author's Note: This is my new and 1st Yugioh story it's also a crossover various anime series. This story has a lot of anime couples but it will have slight Yugi/Tea romance so let start my story with a prologue.

Prologue: "Tea are you sure about you know we can wish you back we have 2 wishes left from the dragon balls" said Yugi.

"Yes I am sure I'll be fine here in other world and besides I have an offer for the newly name Commander Rebecca Hawkins" said Tea.

"Uh….. Me Tea what the offer you want to give me" said Rebecca?

"You know the 1 offer I told you back at the Battle of Naboo when I died you were the next person in line to marry Yugi" said Tea.

As Tea finish last part of her sentence everyone including Yugi were in shock that Tea is allowing Rebecca to marry Yugi.

"Are you serious Tea" said Yugi?

"Yea I am serious I told Rebecca to take good care of you ok Yugi" said Tea.

"Ok Tea I will trust you" said Yugi.

"But Tea I am can't do this he is your husband even if your dead" said Rebecca (in tears).

"Not anyone he is your husband now I must go now take care everyone bye" said Tea (As her voice disappear).

"Good bye Tea my 1st love and thank you" said Yugi (After that Yugi went a crying Rebecca who was on her knees after Tea decision).

"Rebecca hey Rebecca its ok everything will be fine let do what Tea said ok" said Yugi (with a smile).

"Are you sure Yugi you are ok with that idea" said Rebecca (wiping the tears off her face).

"Yeah I am Rebecca I love you Rebecca please be my next wife" said Yugi.

"I love you too Yugi and yes I will be your wife" said Rebecca (as she hugs Yugi and kisses him).

(1 month later)

As the Republic Alliance was getting ready to leave to the planet Yavin 4 the former planet of the sith lords like the former Emperor Takuya. As Kaiba, Joey, Mai, Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Haseo, Atoli, Ash, May, Dawn, Serenity, Khun, Pi, Yata, Ovan, and the rest of the entire Republic Alliance saw their whole fleet leaving the planet Naboo But they remember that Yugi and Rebecca were getting married before they leave so they went to Theed Palace were they getting marry at.

"Hey Yug sorry if we are late we just had to see our army assault ship leaving but all 4000 of them are in space waiting for us" said Joey.

"Don't worry you are just in time we were about be announces as husband and wife right Rebecca" said Yugi.

"Yes my sweet Yugi" said Rebecca.

"I now announces Yugi Moto and Rebecca Hawkins as Husband and Wife and General Yugi you may kiss the wife" said the Pastor.

As Yugi and Rebecca kiss everyone was happy Joey, Tristan, and Duke started to cry for 5 minutes and then stop. But Yugi and Rebecca knew that their honeymoon has wait for a while due to the war between Yugi Republic Alliance and Separatist Empire which is under new leader ship.

As Yugi and everyone else got in their ship except Rebecca she was in the same ship with Yugi.

"Ok is everyone ready to go to Yavin 4 and get it back from those Separatist Empire fool" said Yugi?

"We are ready General Yugi" said everyone.

"Ok then off we go to Yavin 4" said Yugi.

"Oh 1 more thing may the force be with us all" said Rebecca.

As the entire Republic Alliance went off into hyperspace Yugi was letting Rebecca take control of the ship as Yugi went to change his costume into his dualist of the rose costume and then Rebecca let Yugi control his ship the Outrider (1 of Yugi's 5 ships he has) while Yugi took over his ship Rebecca went to change into her new costume that she got from Kaiba from 3 months although she never wore it before it was a Saiyan costume with a green power scouter. After she finishes putting it on her when she went to Yugi in the cockpit and shows him.

"So what do you think Yugi" said Rebecca?

"You look wonderful Rebecca" said Yugi.

As they got out of hyperspace they were about a big space battle due to the Separatist Empire had their fleet outside of Yavin 4. Then their battle began and the Separatist were getting out number in space and in the ground so they retreated back to a different planet were their new Emperor wont be happy about losing his planet Yavin 4 were he got training form his dead former emperor Takuya. Now that Republic Alliance took over Yavin 4 now Yugi could find more information about the new emperor and the Separatist empire trying to reborn the Winged Dragon of Ra again and with the power of the sacred beasts for emperor revenge against Yugi.

I hope you like this Prologue please write reviews and I will put chapter 1 tomorrow and Chapter 1 will be Training Time Yugi vs. Rebecca and Haseo "Dark" Past


	2. Chapter 1: Yugi Vs Rebecca

Author's note: Well here the real story now of Yugioh: The Final War I hope you like it I really work hard on it.

Chapter 1: Training Time Yugi vs. Rebecca and Haseo "Dark" Past

Summary: It's been 5 months since Tea's Death and 3 weeks after the take over of Yavin 4 and Yugi has been concern about his new wife Rebecca. Rebecca has a new power that is similar like Tea but the only thing that similar like Tea is her healing powers. Yugi also had sense a new power that is the same as Kaiba, Jaden, Haseo, Ash, May, and Himself that is a Super Saiyan transformation abilities around Rebecca. Now Yugi must try to force her to bring that power out of her. Meanwhile Haseo and Jaden cant get along for some reason it may result of Haseo "Dark" past you must read and find out.

(Kaiba comes in Yugi Office)

"You wanted to see me Yugi" said Kaiba?

"Yeah Kaiba is new training room ready yet" asked Yugi?

"Yeah its ready to go Yugi. By the way why do you want to use it for you and me are strongest Super Saiyan ever. Even better than Tai and Matt combine" said Kaiba?

"I know that Kaiba we are the best in the galaxy and besides it not for me it for Rebecca" said Yugi (While looking outside at Rebecca playing around with May and Ash).

"Rebecca why her Yugi she is your wife" said Kaiba?

"Well its because Rebecca has Tea's power and something else" said Yugi.

"Which is what Yugi" said Kaiba?

"Well take a look at power readings Kaiba and you will in shock just like I was the 1st time I saw these readings" said Yugi.

As Kaiba saw the readings he was in shock of what he saw.

"Oh my god you have kidding Yugi these aren't right" said Kaiba.

"Well they are Rebecca has the same power as You, Me, Jaden, Haseo, Ash, and May the power of a Super Saiyan" said Yugi.

"Impossible you mean she is the last person to have that power of a Saiyan but how I thought she was just a regular fighter like Tea and Mai. How can she be a Super Saiyan Yugi" said Kaiba?

"I don't know Kaiba but I must let her have that come out we can't wait until we head to Thule (the birth place of WarGreymon) so I need to train her now so please get it turn on now ok" said Yugi.

"Alright Yugi if you say so. I'll meet you there" said Kaiba (as he left the room).

"Hey Rebecca can you come up here for a minute I need to talk to you" said Yugi (yelling out loud at Rebecca who was outside).

"Ok Yugi sweetie I'll be up" said Rebecca!

(Rebecca enters into Yugi office)

"What wrong Yugi? Why did you call me up?" said Rebecca.

"It's time for training with me. Now follow me" said Yugi.

"Ok Yugi if you say so" said Rebecca

As Yugi took Rebecca to the training room and when they got there Rebecca saw Joey, Kaiba, Mai, Ash, May, Alexis, Blair (the other who in love with Jaden), Haseo, Atoli, and Jaden being concern and worried about Rebecca training with her husband Yugi.

As they enter inside the room everyone else saw them in control room.

"Ok are you ready Rebecca this could hurt you" said Yugi.

"Don't worry Yugi don't forget I have Tea healing powers so I'll be fine" said Rebecca.

"Ok then ahhh (transform into Super Saiyan 1) now you must unleashed that new power hidden inside of you Rebecca no matter what" said Yami Yugi (when Yugi transform Yami takes over).

"_I hope you what you doing Yugi. Don't hurt her too much Yugi" _thought Kaiba.

"Yugi why did you transform and what power are you talking about" said Rebecca (with a concern look at her face).

"Rebecca you have same power as me and Kaiba and everyone else" said Yugi.

"You mean I have the power to transform like you" said Rebecca?

"Yeah now I never tempted to make a person unleashed their true power in front of me before. Now enough let fight" said Yugi.

"Ok I wont hold back" said Rebecca.

As Yugi and Rebecca started their training Rebecca kept dodging Yugi punches like it was no problem and Kaiba was in shock so was everyone else. No one has ever done that to Yugi ever not even Kaiba dodge Yugi moves. After Rebecca dodged all of Yugi punches she made her 1st move and punch Yugi so hard he flew into the wall.

"Oh no are you ok Yugi I didn't mean to do that oh man I am so sorry" said Rebecca.

(Smile) "I am ok Rebecca. Good I sense your power growing even more well I guess I may take this up a little more ahh (Transform into Super Saiyan 2) now let games begin again" said Yami Yugi.

"_Yugi what are you thinking you told me that you won't take it that far you fool"_ thought Kaiba.

"Yugi!! Why are you doing this to me I am your wife" said Rebecca.

"Because I want you to unleashed your new powers. COME ON REBECCA UNLEASHED IT!!" said Yami Yugi (while powering up).

"I…. I can't Yugi I am sorry" said Rebecca.

"Then I have no choice then I am sorry my love KA MEH HAME HA!!" said Yami Yugi.

"NO Yugi don't this you fool!!" said Kaiba.

"Yugi if you wanted me to transform so bad fine you got it" said Rebecca (as the blast hit in full contact).

"No god please no she cant be" said Joey.

"What Joey, everyone look" said Haseo.

"What no way that impossible how did she got threw that with no scratches in her unless she did it she finally transform" said Jaden.

As smoke clear it was true Rebecca did transform into a Super Saiyan from Yugi temptation.

"Yes you finally did it Rebecca I am proud of you my love" said Yami Yugi

"I…I…I did it I finally transform into a SUPER SAIYAN YES I DID IT!!" said Rebecca.

"Good I guess we can continue our training a little longer what do you say Rebecca fight me with all of your power" said Yami Yugi.

"Ok Yugi bring it on don't hold back now ok my sweet Yugi ok" said Rebecca.

As Rebecca and Yugi for 2 hours Kaiba was amazed how Rebecca fights when she transforms into a Super Saiyan. As the battle was dying out Yugi and Rebecca had one left in them.

"This will end our training Rebecca with this final move" said Yami Yugi.

"Ok one final move then. Final Shine Attack!!" said Rebecca.

"Fine then KA MEH HAME HA x10!!" said Yami Yugi.

As the two blast collided everyone in control room cover their eyes. Later when the smoke cleared Yami Yugi and Rebecca were on one knee ending their training.

"You did well Rebecca you did well" said Yami Yugi (holding his arm).

"You too Yugi and thank you for unlocking my power" said Rebecca.

As Kaiba and everyone else went to get Yugi and Rebecca out of the training room and after Jaden and Haseo went outside to talk. Meanwhile Rebecca healed Yami Yugi wounds and then herself.

(Jaden punched Haseo)

"Ow what the hell Jaden I thought we were friends" said Haseo.

"Friends with you yeah right Haseo or should I call you the terror of death now die" said Jaden.

Just when Jaden was about to give the final blow to Haseo Yugi and Kaiba came in and stop Jaden before he did any damage to Yugi's best pilot.

"Alright that enough you two" said Yami Yugi.

"Now what the hell was going on here damn it" said Kaiba?

"It's Haseo he used to work with the Separatist Empire 4 years ago. Why can't you kick him out of the Republic Alliance" said Jaden?

"Because he holds information that we can use against them and I let him go to the Separatist Empire" said Yami Yugi.

"What are you serious but why Yugi why did you let him" said Jaden.

"Because Kaiba and I needed information about the Separatist Empire and their weapon that they were making" said Yami Yugi.

"Explain Haseo the Terror of Death" said Jaden.

"Fine 4years ago I was sent by Yugi and Kaiba to go to the planet Fondor were the Separatist Empire base was at the time I was part of the legendary Dark trooper squadron The 701ST squadron" said Haseo.

"What you mean THE 701ST squadron my arch rivals" said Jaden?

"Yea that squadron" said Haseo.

What happen between Jaden and Haseo 4 years and what was the new weapon that the Separatist Empire made and want to use against the Republic Alliance you have wait and find out on the next chapter. Chapter 2: Haseo past battles with Jaden and The new emperor is revealed.

Author's note: I really hope that you like this chapter and please put reviews on this story please thank you.


	3. Chapter 2: Haseo past battles with Jaden

Chapter 2: Haseo past battles with Jaden and The new emperor is revealed.

Summary: Last time in chapter 1 of Yugioh the Final War. Rebecca finally turns into a Super Saiyan thanks to Yami Yugi temptation and their training went into success. Meanwhile Haseo and Jaden started to fight about a battle that happen between them 4 years ago between Jaden strike team against Haseo Dark troopers' 701st squadron. Now Haseo will explain what happen when he was with the Separatist Empire 4 years ago.

"So what happen 4 years ago Haseo" said Kaiba.

"Well what happen was that Emperor Takuya told me that I would be working with LT. Davis and Commander Ken as the 701st squadron" said Haseo.

"So when did you meet Jaden Haseo" said Rebecca?

"Well we met at the planet Endor as take over plan for the Separatist Empire and so they also put a silo base there" said Haseo.

"A Silo Base but how is that possible" said Joey?

"Well you see the Separatist Empire was making a new weapon to destroy the Republic Alliance and Yugi with 1 blow" said Haseo.

"Ok now tell us about your 1st battle with Jaden" said Zane.

"Fine well its was a normal day for my old squadron you know we just capture citizens that were hiding Jaden and his squadron in the city at first I didn't like the things they were doing to them by torturing them will killing them but I had to get along or they will know I am a spy" said Haseo.

"What next Haseo" said Rebecca?

"Then Jaden and team who were Alexis, Chazz, Zane, and Jesse came into the silo and started to attack us but what we didn't know that when we launch the silo missiles the bombs planted by Jaden and Zane that destroy all of the 61 silo missiles at impact. When I met Jaden face to face he was upset that I betray you Yugi" said Haseo.

"Which you did Haseo you did betray us by beating him and almost killing me twice" said Jaden.

"Look I could have kill but my avatar inside of me just wanted to spare you and let you free and tell me Jaden who broke you, Alexis, Chazz, Zane, and Jesse out of the prisoner cell and let you escape at Bespin in cloud city" said Haseo.

"You save us Haseo I thank you for that" said Jaden.

"After that happen I was caught sending the plans to you Yugi and then Takuya his force lighting on me 10 times until Alexis and Jesse came back to save me without them I wouldn't be here today" said Haseo.

"Jaden do you have anything to say to Haseo" said Yugi.

"No not really (Alexis hits him in the head) Ow ok, ok I am sorry Haseo for blaming you for betraying the Republic Alliance" said Jaden.

"Its ok I just didn't know that the so called "betraying the Republic Alliance" would be a big deal" said Haseo.

(5 minutes later)

"Yugi we got trouble right now" said Ash.

"What wrong Ash" said Yugi?

"Is the Separatist Empire they crown a new Emperor" said Ash.

"What!! No way who is the new emperor" said Kaiba?

"Its Kaiba former student Tai" said Ash.

"Oh my god are you sure Ash" said Rebecca (with a shock look).

"Yea I am sure and they plan an attack at the Planet Endor" said May.

"What oh no Yugi Mai there we have to go there now and quickly" said Joey.

"I know Joey I know we head there tonight now everyone go get ready and head to your ships we are heading to Endor" said Yugi.

"Yes sir General" said everyone (as they head off to get ready).

Meanwhile at the planet Coruscant the Separatist Empire and their new Emperor, Emperor Tai were getting to attack and take over Endor where Mai, Drew, Dawn were at except Mai was in space with the space fleet.

"Emperor are going to attack Endor soon" said Sora (Tai new wife)?

"Yes Sora we are, is my ship ready yet Sora" said Emperor Tai?

"Yes it is ready your brand new Tie Advanced x1 is ready to go" said Sora.

"Good, good contact Matt and T.K. tell them I am on the way over there to confront the Republic Alliance and Sora one more thing" said Tai.

"Yes Emperor what is it" said Sora.

"Make sure that the new Interdictor Cruiser and use their anti hyper space device and don't let The Republic Alliance escape got it" said Tai.

"I got it Tai" said Sora.

Meanwhile back at Yavin 4 Yugi and the entire Republic Alliance were getting ready to leave to Endor and save before Yugi and Rebecca were about to enter the Millennium Falcon until they heard a voice.

"Yugi, Rebecca stop for moment" said mysterious voice.

"Who there show yourself" said Yugi.

"Oh you forgot me already Yugi it's me Tea" said Tea (with a halo on her head).

"Tea your back but how" said Rebecca?

"I am only back for 10 minutes I just need to tell you don't go to Endor" said Tea.

"What why Tea we need to save Mai and the others" said Yugi.

"If you go there it will be a trap set up by the Emperor and the Separatist Empire please don't go to Endor" said Tea.

"Look Tea I know that you have 5 minutes left before you go back to other world but is there anything else you want to tell us before we go" said Yugi.

"Well if go to Endor you will enter into a trap and someone in your army will die during a space that's all I know. I am sorry I have to go now my time is up bye Yugi, Bye Rebecca" said Tea (as she disappeared to other world).

"So what do we do Yugi" said Rebecca?

"We are going to Endor no matter what if we enter into a trap we will find a way to get out remember Rebecca this isn't the first time we have enter into a trap remember the battle of Rhen Var" said Yugi.

"Yea I do remember that battle" said Rebecca.

"Ok let's go to Endor" said Yugi.

As the entire Republic Alliance left Yavin 4 and head to Endor but is what Tea said is true are they entering into a trap and who is the person that Tea said is going to die in battle find out in the next chapter, Chapter 3: Entering into a trap and a final goodbye from a friend.

Author's notes: I hope you like this chapter I may put the next chapter tomorrow or on Thursday write reviews thank you


	4. Chapter 3: Entering into trap

Chapter 3: Entering into a trap and a final goodbye from a friend.

Summary: On the last chapter Yugi and Rebecca were about to enter the Millennium Falcon until an old friend stop for a bit, Its was Tea that stop them for a bit because she wanted warned Yugi not to go to Endor because he will enter into a trap and that he will lose a comrade in battle but Yugi knows that he will take the risk. Who is the person that Tea been talking about before Yugi and Rebecca left? Will Yugi confront the new Emperor Tai? Read and find out.

"Yugi we are about get out into hyperspace in 2 minutes" said Kaiba.

"Good Kaiba contact all the assault ships tell them to get everyone to their ARC–170, B-Wing, X-Wing, Y-Wing, A-Wing, Jedi Starfighters, V-Wing, and V-Wing Bombers got it Kaiba" said Yugi.

"I got it Yugi. Attention every Republic Alliance assault ships report all of your pilots to their ship I repeat report all of your to their ships" said Kaiba.

As all of the pilots including Ash, May, Haseo, Atoli, Khun, Pi, Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Jesse, Chazz, Duke, Serenity, and Joey got to their ship right before they got out of hyperspace.

"We are out of hyperspace everyone. Rebecca will now give you the briefing of this mission" said Yugi.

"Thanks Yugi, Ok we just found out that the Separatist Empire is planning to get Endor back from us but that won't happen this time I am sending Haseo, Atoli, and Alkaid to Endor to help our ground forces and Haseo you, Atoli, and Alkaid will take the 3 Republic Gunships with you while the rest of us take care of their space forces ok May the force be will us all good luck" said Rebecca.

"Hey Yugi I see the Separatist Empires Forces, It's look like they got out of hyperspace as well you think we attack them now or wait until we get more closer to the planet and let them make the first move" said Joey.

"No we attack them now!! Everyone into your battle station the battle start now" said Yugi.

"Haseo, Atoli, Alkaid get to the gunships prepare for lift off I will let Duke and Serenity and Zane to cover you" said Rebecca.

"Ok Rebecca and thank you" said Haseo.

"Yugi everyone has lifted off to battle" said Kaiba.

"Good we should go as well Kaiba. For the Republic" said Yugi.

As the entire fleet enters into battle and attack the Separatist Empire fleet with full assault and meanwhile Haseo strike team along with Atoli, and Alkaid were already entering the Planet to protect their base from attack. Back in the Separatist Empire Super Star Destroyer Executor Emperor Tai was watching the battle.

"Perfect just like I plan Matt, Davis use your missiles on the Republic assault ship the _avenger_1I wanted to go down understand" said Tai.

"Yes my lord I wont fail you. Ok Davis take your the Tie Fighter squadron to their assault ship _avenger_1 and I will take the brand new Virago ships with me to help you out you got it" said Matt.

"I got Matt the Republic won't what hit them" said Davis (with an evil smile).

Meanwhile at the Assault ship _avenger_1.

"Captain Mai we are picking up about 50 Tie Fighters and some new fighters I never seen before do you know what type are they" said Clone Trooper.

"Let me see, Oh no they new Virago ships that Joey told me about 4 months ago and there about a hundred of them prepare this ship for combat I'll contact Yugi" said Mai.

As Mai contact General Yugi for help but Yugi couldn't get the message because their radio transmission wouldn't work so she try to contact Joey who was closer and handling some Tie Hunters that were on his Tail.

"Damn it why wouldn't they died" said Joey.

"Joey can you heard me it me Mai I need your help and fast" said Mai.

"Mai is that you? Why are you contacting me now" said Joey?

"Look your are they only person close to my ship I can't contact Yugi for some reason my communication cant go far no more and I can't go hyperspace as well. It's like the Separatist Empire has a new ships to block us" said Mai.

"Damn it ok just hold on Mai I'll be there ok and I will contact Yugi ok" said Joey.

"Thanks Joey you're the best and please be quick my ship is getting damage really bad" said Mai.

Meanwhile Yugi and his ARC – 170 Squadron were handling the Banking Clan Frigates and Kaiba was handling the Star Destroyers until Yugi got a transmission from Joey.

"Yugi, Yugi we got a problem here" said Joey.

"What the problem Joey" said Yugi?

"Its Mai ship the _Avenger 1_ is under attack and its getting damage really bad and its get worse she can't use the Hyperspace device she trap" said Joey.

"What how is that possible we can't use hyperspace at all Joey are you sure" said Yugi.

"Yeah I am sure Yugi look I am going to save Mai ok bye Yugi" said Joey.

"Ok Joey good luck my friend" said Yugi

(Back the Super Star Destroyer Executor)

"Tai shall we let Sora know that she can active the rest of 150 Imperial Interdictor Cruiser anti hyperspace device" said Commander Ken?

"Yes let her know that she can active the device and tell her don't Yugi escape I want to confront him along with that fool Seto Kaiba" said Emperor Tai.

As Ken contact Sora to tell her what Tai said what to do as Sora activated the anti hyperspace device Yugi knew that Tea was right the Republic Alliance enter into a trap.

"Yugi what the hell is going on her we can't get into hyperspace" said Kaiba.

"I know we enter into a trap this how the Separatist Empire wanted us to do in the first place Kaiba" said Yugi.

"Damn it were is Wheeler at Yugi" said Kaiba.

"He went to save Mai Kaiba but I have a bad feeling about Joey" said Yugi.

"I know I sense it too Yugi" said Kaiba.

As Joey arrive to Mai assault ship _avenger 1_ that was getting damage so bad half of the clone troopers left the ship except and her two Clone Commanders who were in the command bridge waiting for Joey to arrive and help them leave since there is no ship left in the hanger bay for them to leave.

"Joey you came to save me" said Mai (as she hugs Joey).

"Yea now come on we have to go to the escape pods" said Joey (as the ship was still being under attack).

As Joey took Mai and her Clone Commanders to the escape pod chamber Mai and her Clone Commanders went first. As they went inside Joey close the pod and sending them to Kaiba assault ship the _Destroyer_.

"Joey what are you doing aren't you coming with us" said Mai?

"I am sorry Mai but its time for me to go now goodbye Mai and I love you" said Joey (as the escape pod left).

As Joey went back to the command bridge he contact the entire Republic Alliance in including his best friend Yugi although Joey plans to collide the assault ship with the Imperial Interdictor Cruiser and let the Republic Alliance go into hyperspace.

"Hey Yugi it's me Joey do hear me" said Joey.

"What is it Joey and did Mai make out ok" said Yugi.

"Yes Mai made it out fine but I came to tell you and the entire Republic Alliance goodbye and thank you" said Joey (with tears in his eyes).

"Goodbye what do you mean Joey" said Yugi.

"It's my time to join Tea in Other World" said Joey.

"What Joey please don't this don't die we need you with us" said Yugi.

"No you don't Yugi you don't need me anymore I am done" said Joey.

"Joey what about your sister Serenity she need her brother you idiot" said Kaiba.

"(Laughs) Kaiba that the first time you call me by my first name don't worry Serenity has someone to take care of her and that's you Kaiba please take care of her" said Joey.

"Joey are you serious about this you know we can destroy their cruiser in different way" said Rebecca.

"No I always wanted to leave with a bang so everyone thank you for everything goodbye" said Joey (as he destroy the communicator).

"Joey, Joey please responds Joey" said Yugi!!

As Joey look around the ship and went into Mai room and saw a picture that Mai and himself took after the battle of Naboo and then went back into the command bridge and boosted the engines to maximum to collide with the Interdictor Cruiser.

"Well I guess this is my last stand huh well I had a great time with this army goodbye Yugi, Kaiba, everyone else especially you Mai I will miss you all. Hey Separatist Fools it's time to go to hell with me" said Joey.

As the assault ship _avenger 1_ with 2 Imperial Interdictor Cruiser the explosion was massive the rest of the Interdictor Cruisers anti hyperspace device went haywire. As Yugi and everyone else saw the explosion they were shock.

"Joey NO!!" said Yugi (with tears in his eyes).

"Damn it Wheeler why did have to died" said Kaiba.

"This….has gone too far Rebecca take over from here I am going to confront Tai" said Yugi.

"Ok Yugi good luck" said Rebecca (as she saw Yugi left).

"Serenity you stay here and command the X-Wing Squadron ok" said Kaiba.

"Ok Kaiba good luck my love" said Serenity.

As Kaiba and Yugi left to confront Tai outside of his Super Star Destroyer Executor both Yugi and Kaiba turn into Super Saiyan 4 and they waited for Tai to come out.

"Tai, Tai you jerk come on out here and confronts us" said Yami Yugi.

"Come new Emperor face me and Yugi in our full power" said Kaiba.

As Yugi and Kaiba were about to attack they saw Tai come out of is ship with a evil simile in his face.

"Well, well if it isn't General Yugi and General Kaiba I am glad that you finally made it here" said Emperor Tai.

"It's over Tai now surrender" said Kaiba.

"I don't think so Kaiba you see I have a new plan to bring the monster you two fear the most" said Emperor Tai.

What is Emperor Tai Talking about the monster that Yugi and Kaiba fear the most? What does Emperor Tai have in store for Yugi and Kaiba? Well find out next time in Chapter 4: Yugi and Kaiba vs. Emperor Tai 1 and Tea confront Yugi again.

Author's Note: I hope that you like this chapter I will have the new chapter tomorrow put reviews please thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: Tai vs Yugi and Kaiba

Chapter 4: Yugi and Kaiba vs. Emperor Tai 1 and Tea confronts Yugi again

Summary: In the last chapter Yugi lost his best friend Joey after Joey use Mai ship the _avenger _1 to collide with the Interdictor Cruisers which destroy the anti hyperspace of the Interdictor Cruisers after that happen Yugi and Kaiba went to confront Emperor Tai and Yugi and Kaiba must now stop Tai before his plan comes true.

"What do you mean you have a plan to stop the Republic Alliance Emperor" said Kaiba?

"Well you see Seto Kaiba I want to finish you and Yugi and the entire Republic Alliance the same way my old master Emperor Takuya wanted to do but he couldn't because he was killed by you Yugi and I will finish what Takuya started" said Emperor Tai.

"Takuya old plans… what a minute you plan revive the Winged Dragon of RA once again with the power of the 7 Black Stars Dragonballs. Tai are you nuts? You don't even have Emperor Takuya summoning powers so how would bring RA back" said Yami Yugi?

"Well Yugi as you can see I got Takuya powers. Now I am the most powerful Emperor ever I am even better than you and Kaiba" said Tai (with evil simile).

"What no way that impossible Yugi cut Takuya in half after he killed Tea with the full power death beam so how did you get his power Tai" said Kaiba (with a energy ball powering up)?

"(Laughs) you are a fool aren't you Seto Kaiba? Well you see I got his powers since it was saved by his wife Sora" said Tai.

"I knew it I thought Haseo kill her with Data Heart Drain but I guess she survive that attack again" said Yami Yugi.

"It's over Yugi the Republic Alliance will fall under the Separatist Empire feet" said Tai.

"Not a chance Tai I beat your former Emperor before I can even beat his apprentice. Now take this Bang Big Attack" said Yami Yugi (as he shot a big bang attack blast to Tai)

As Tai got hit by Yugi Big Bang Attack and then by Kaiba Omega Blaster Cannon a huge pile of smoke cover Tai making Kaiba think that Tai was dead but Yami Yugi knew that Tai has been trained by Takuya in everything that Takuya learned from Yami Yugi. As smoke clear Kaiba was shock that Tai cover himself with an energy field which made Kaiba more mad and made Yugi shock that he never thought Takuya that move before and how did Tai learn it.

"Damn that Tai our moves didn't give him one scratch Yugi come on let do the fusion we can defeat Tai like that just like we fought and semi defeated Takuya 5 months" said Kaiba?

"No we can't do the fusion against him it's not the time yet we have to leave now trust me Kaiba tell Rebecca and Serenity to contact Haseo and Squadron in Endor and tell them to leave Endor as retreating order got it Kaiba" said Yami Yugi

"Got it I will I contact Serenity, Rebecca, and Haseo Squadron and force everyone in the Republic Alliance a full retreat" said Kaiba (as he left the battle area where Tai and Yami Yugi look at each other).

"Well Yugi or Yami Yugi you are called when you transform into a Super Saiyan I will be leaving to the planet Sullest where our new weapon will launch but I hope I can see you in the planet of my old master Coruscant someday but until then I only 5 Black Star Dragonballs to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra again. Bye, bye Yami Yugi Moto" said Tai (with a evil simile on his face as he went back to his Super Star Destroyer).

"I hope we do see each other again Tai and I will beat you and put an end to Separatist Empire once and for all" said Yami Yugi (as he went back to Millennium Falcon).

As Yugi and the Republic Alliance made a full retreat to their base at Yavin 4 as they arrive at Yavin 4 Yugi went to his office to be alone until a ghostly voice came in and it was Tea coming back from other world again to confront Yugi again.

"Tea you're back again" said Yugi.

"I told you so Yugi I told you if you went to Endor you will enter a trap and lose Joey in battle. Why didn't you listen to me Yugi" said Tea?

"Look Tea I am sorry for not listening to you ok I wanted to prevent that all happening but I guess I was wrong. Damn it Tea you were right we did enter into a trap, I lost our best friend Joey what can I do Tea? Emperor Tai was like Takuya but more powerful than I thought. Tell me Tea do you think I can beat Tai with the fusion with Kaiba or not" said Yugi?

"Look Yugi the truth is that not even fusion can beat Tai you can only beat with 2 moves that learn 2 years ago but you never use them before" said Tea.

"What are the 2 moves Tea" said Yugi?

"The Spirit Bomb and the Dragon Fist" said Tea.

"But Tea, how can I use the Spirit Bomb it has to converse so much energy it takes at least 2 hours to complete the Spirit Bomb" said Yugi.

"I know Yugi but you will learn how to use it again and don't worry you already know how to use the Dragon Fist attack ok. Look Yugi I may be dead but I want you to train with Kaiba in your Super Saiyan 4 forms and if you do that you are ready to face Emperor Tai loyalist team I think you remember his second in command Matt right Yugi" said Tea?

"Yes I do know Matt he was Kaiba former apprentice" said Yugi.

"Well he is located in the planet Mustafar the lava planet ok Yugi just confront him to tell you were Takuya secret base is located ok. I have to go Yugi and don't worry Joey is fine he will be with me in Other World ok. I just want you to train with Kaiba and then train with your new apprentice ok. Bye Yugi you know I will always love you no matter what" said Tea.

"Tea what, who is my new apprentice" said Yugi.

"You find out soon Yugi bye" said Tea (as she faded away).

Who is the new apprentice that Tea was talking about and will Yugi master his Spirit Bomb attack and find Tai secret base find out in the next chapter 5: Yugi vs. Kaiba and Yugi new apprentice revealed.

Author's note: There is chapter 4 sorry If I took so long I just be busy lately I will the 5th chapter next week write reviews thank you


End file.
